


Let Go

by Monbanart



Series: How to Train Your Dragonlord [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Immortal Leon, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbanart/pseuds/Monbanart
Summary: What happens if you let loose the reins?





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [clotpolesonly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly)for the super quick beta, once again.
> 
> And thanks to Cia for shoving this idea down my throat and making it happen.

“Let me check your bandages before bed,” Merlin motioned for Leon to sit before him at the table where he’d laid out fresh linen and salve. 

“It’s fine, Merlin, really,” he sighed but sat anyway.  As Merlin unlaced his tunic and slid it over his head Leon gave a shuddering breath as his cold fingertips danced up over his ribs. 

“Well, I know it’s fine, and you know it’s fine, but Gwen hasn’t figured out it’s fine and she’d have my skin if I didn’t tend to her First Knight, yes?”  He raised his brows at Leon as he began poking and prodding at the bandages, barely stained with blood. 

“Yes,” Leon agreed and let himself be examined.  The accidental mace wound to his shoulder had been ugly initially, separating the joint completely.  Merlin had managed to return the bones to their proper places fairly quickly, but there had been too many witnesses on the training field to hide the horrid gash to his flesh, leaving muscle torn and exposed.  Merlin had done his best to assure Gwen that the knights had grossly exaggerated Leon’s injuries, but still, she fretted. 

The reality of the situation was that within an hour of the incident, the muscle had begin to knit together again, the skin closing on it’s own.  Merlin had scrambled to set the bones and bandage the injury before anyone took notice.   

Piling the old bandages on the table in a basket to be burned, he sighed, “You’ll have to keep it wrapped and wear the sling outside of chambers for quite some time, Leon.  This injury would take weeks to heal enough to properly wield a sword.”  Coating his fingers in a thick balm he massaged the neatly repaired edges of the wound and worked it into the newly healed muscle beneath. 

“I’ll go mad with boredom, Merlin.”  It wasn’t a whine, but it wasn’t far off.  Merlin scoffed at him and turned back to the table to replace the lid on his salve.  Leon looped his arms around his waist, pulling him down onto his lap.  “No training, no practise, no riding, no fun.”   He nuzzled the tip of his nose in the dip between the tendons of Merlin’s neck, kissing him softly where he’d nudged his scarf down which he knew made Merlin a bit wobbly. 

“I never said no riding and no fun.”  He pressed back against Leon’s thighs, flashing a dimpled grin over his shoulder.  “I said no riding a _horse_.”  That earned him a groan and a hitch of the hips beneath him.

“Get you to the Queen then, you devil.  Give your bloody daily report and get that skinny arse back here as quick as you can.”  He shoved a giggling Merlin off his lap and stomped impatiently toward the basin to wash before bed.

 --

He returned to find the candles extinguished, except for one at the centre of the table.  The fire had been banked, and Leon lay in the centre of the bed, a dark shadow upon the pillows.  Merlin felt the flare of desire rise within him and stalked toward the bed, dropping his clothes in his wake.  He couldn’t pinpoint exactly when their relationship had gone from brotherly to quite unbrotherly, but he was loving this development. 

Seeing him there waiting, his eyes shining in the darkness, beckoning for him made Merlin’s knees tremble and his cock stir with interest.  When Leon spoke, his voice was soft and quiet in the dim lighting, but deep and rumbling.  “Took you long enough.” 

Crawling up onto the bed, shaking his small clothes off his foot, Merlin sighed.  “She knows.” 

Leon sat up, eyes searching Merlin’s face, suddenly anxious.  “How?” 

“Because she’s not as blind as her husband was, Leon.  Servants are the most observant and watchful people in a castle.  Don’t forget where she started.” 

Leon laughed gently at that.  “Peeking out from under her mother’s skirts to watch my sisters and me embarrass ourselves at lessons.” 

“She doesn’t miss a thing, our Gwen.” He smiled, pushing Leon back against the pillows with a laugh. 

“And how did she take it?”  He ran his hands slowly from knee to hip and back again along Merlin’s thighs as he straddled him over the covers.  Merlin leaned forward to kiss him, revelling in the feel of his beard against his skin.  He let their kiss deepen, enjoying the way Leon suckled gently at his bottom lip before answering. 

“Like most women with anything that doesn’t involve them, I think.  Envious yet pitying.”  Leon laughed, a quiet rumble in his chest beneath Merlin’s hands.  “She’s thoroughly upset that you and I will live to see what the future brings beyond this age without her.  But she is wise in that she recognizes that we will watch everyone we have ever loved leave this world without us.”  His voice trembled at that, the wounds of losing Gaius still too new. 

Sensing his sudden melancholy, Leon surged forward, pulling Merlin to his chest and cradled his head against him.  “Hey,” he whispered, “hey.  We won’t have to face any of it alone, will we?  You’ll always have me, Merlin.  I won’t let you carry this burden alone any longer.” 

A feeling too large for his body welled within him at those words, and he stifled it with a searing kiss.  Merlin pushed Leon back claiming his mouth without grace.  There was too much teeth and tongue and spit and _beard,_  for god’s sakes, but it felt like home and Merlin wanted to bury himself there.   

Leon’s hands roamed over his skin, grabbing, pulling, trying to get as much of Merlin as he could and settled on his ass.  With a groan of frustration he pulled Merlin down as he pushed up, rolling his hips against him.  He grabbed him by the thighs and pushed him upward, kicking the blankets away from his body with a growl. 

“Easy,” Merlin chuckled into his mouth as he helped kick the bedding entirely to the floor. 

“Fuck these blankets, Merlin.  I want to fuck you.”  He toppled Merlin onto his back and attacked his throat with teeth and lips and tongue. 

Gasping, Merlin choked out, “I, _ah_ , thought you, _oh gods yes_ , um, wanted to, _mmm_ , ride me?”

Leon’s thorough investigation of Merlin’s flesh trailed from his throat down his torso, leaving a tingling trail as he moved toward his belly button and beyond, causing Merlin’s breath to catch in his throat.  He glanced down as he felt Leon’s breath ghosting along his twitching cock, desperate for more. 

Leon looked up and gave the filthiest, most salacious grin imaginable and lowered mouth, just touching the soft skin with his lips and said, “Not before I oil this saddle.” 

He gave a broad lick from root to tip before closing his lips around the head, which caused Merlin to drop his head back to the mattress as his eyes rolled up into his skull.  His brain belatedly caught up to the situation and very helpfully clarified for him, _suck, he said suck, he wants to suck me, oh gods he’s sucking me._  

Leon sucked him with such ferocity that he took the air right out of Merlin’s lungs and Merlin struggled to get it back.  He felt dizzy, the blood roared through his ears as it rushed to where Leon was kissing, licking, sucking, rubbing, scratching. 

Merlin’s entire world was reduced to Leon’s hands on his thighs, his lips around his cock, his tongue stroking its length, and his coarse facial hair mingling pleasantly with the hair of his groin.  There was a buzzing sensation that rattled his bones and he let out a filthy moan into the darkness.  The buzzing stopped, everything stopped, and Merlin dazedly realized Leon was laughing. 

“What?” he panted, lifting his head from the bed. 

“Do you even realize what you’re saying?”  Leon kissed the insides of Merlin’s thighs, causing them to shake slightly.  Merlin’s puzzled pout prompted him to continue.  “You’re lying there, claiming that you’re dying with one breath and singing the praises of my beard with the next.” 

Merlin dropped his head again and smiled a dopey, satisfied grin.  “Yeah,” he breathed.  “It’s the best.  Don’t ever shave it off.  Ever.  Best.  It’s the best.”  He became less coherent as Leon lowered his face to gently rub his beard in the crook of Merlin’s thigh.  “C’mere,” he murmured, gently pulling at Leon’s hair.  “C’mere, I need you.” 

Leon crawled up the bed, kneeling beside Merlin’s prone form, gently stroking his cock with one hand, just enough to keep him hard.  He dropped the vial of oil into Merlin’s waiting hand with the other and spread his knees wantonly.  Pouring a generous amount over his fingers and over his hand, he slid it beneath Leon’s body, slipping his fingers into the crevice of his arse.   

They both groaned as Merlin pressed a greased finger into him.  Sliding it in and out gently for a few moments, he felt when Leon’s body relaxed a notch and pressed a second finger inside of him, his grip on Merlin’s cock faltering slightly.  He lay there watching Leon’s face, jaw slack and eyes locked on his own, beyond overwhelmed that he could give such pleasure to another person.   

He pressed gently, increasing his thrusts into Leon’s body and feeling him stretch around him, when he suddenly gasped out an, “Okay, okay.  Enough.”  Merlin slowly removed his fingers and settled his hands on Leon’s thighs as he moved to straddle him.   

Leon gripped his cock to angle it as his entrance and let gravity pull him gently down its length. 

“Blessed goddess,” Merlin gasped.  “Does it ever stop feeling this good?” 

Through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw, Leon ground out, “I fucking hope not.” 

After a moment’s hesitation for adjustment, Leon began to move. Small movements at first which gradually grew into a delicious rolling. Not for the first time Merlin sent up a silent prayer of thanks to Arthur for the gruelling hours they put into training on horseback. Leon’s strong thighs worked him over at a trot, breath punching out of him with each bounce. 

He braced his feet flat on the mattress and used the leverage to roll his hips up under Leon, gripping him around the biceps. He could feel the pace faltering, feeling an uncomfortable dragging sensation. He noticed Leon's slight grimace and decided they needed more oil. 

“More oil,” Leon breathed out, already beginning to rise when a sudden flash in the darkness startled him still. “Merlin,” he whispered. 

“What?” 

“What did you just do?” 

Merlin couldn't think beyond _why aren't we fucking again?_ and provided a very helpful, “Erm?” 

“Did you just do magic?” Leon sounded amused and amazed. His unnatural stillness relaxed and he slid back down to fully sit on Merlin. With a mighty groan he realized he was thoroughly lubricated. “Oh gods. Did you just do magic _inside_ me?” 

“Ah, yes. Maybe. Did it hurt?” 

“How the hell did you get more oil inside of me with magic?” Leon sounded genuinely awed. 

“I just, uh, wanted? It? There? So, um, it went.” 

The silence between them seemed to stretch for eternity. The look on Leon's face was one of pure wonder, not at all afraid of him. 

“What else can you do?” 

“I'm not sure, really. I've never been allowed to use it freely.” 

Leon leaned forward, bringing his nose within a breath of Merlin’s. “Could you hurt me?” 

“Not unless it's what I wanted. My magic follows my intent.”  His heart was beating wildly in his chest, but he wasn't afraid. His magic could never hurt Leon. 

“And what, pray tell, is your intent towards me?” He asked with a clench of his newly oiled muscles. 

Merlin's breath caught in his throat. “Pleasure. Only pleasure.” 

Leon kissed him, soft and wet and open, drawing tiny sounds from Merlin’s throats of want and desperation. He pulled back slightly, licking his lips, and then Merlin's. “Then let go. Let it please me.” 

He had never known that his magic could get a the equivalent of a hard on until that moment. Leon's words sparked a fire within him causing the tight coil of his magic to suddenly spring wide open, growing steadily. 

He could tell by the crazed look in Leon's eyes that his own were suddenly glowing gold. He braced his feet against the mattress again and gave a deep thrust. 

They both howled at the sensation, overwhelmed completely.  As he thrust into Leon, Merlin could feel himself being deeply breached. “Did?” He panted. “Did you feel that?” 

“You mean the part where it felt like my cock got swallowed whole?” Leon laughed, trembling at the overwhelming sensation. 

Giving another smaller push with his hips, Merlin groaned. “We can feel what the other is feeling, I think.  Try something.  Something only I could feel.”  With eyes locked on one another, Leon gave Merlin’s cock a slow squeeze with his inner muscles and gasped.  “You felt it, didn’t you?  Your cock feels what mine feels inside you.” 

“And you feel,” Leon trailed off, rising slowly and sinking back down, watching as Merlin’s eyes rolled back in his head.  “Oh good.  You’ll know exactly when the angle is right, then.” 

“Leon?” Merlin was out of breath, gasping helplessly.  “I have to let go of more.  I have,” he broke, eyes flashing dangerously in the dark, “I have to, oh gods.” 

Leon leaned forward and gathered Merlin into his arms, burying his face against his shoulder.  “Let go,” he breathed into the small space between them. 

His magic swelled and pooled and overflowed then,  slowly drowning them both with sensations too rich to measure.  They became so much more than flesh and bone and breath.  Merlin felt Leon’s blood rushing through his veins, as if he were galloping along with it, exploring every beautiful mile of his body.  Every contraction and release of every muscle pushed and pulled at him so that he felt as if he were a star about to be born, pulsating in the nebula, riding on the brink of supernova.  His lungs were clogged with ozone as the electrical storm between their neurons exploded with fierce lightning, clashing with each jolt of pleasure rippling up their spines. 

Merlin felt as if he and Leon were the universe itself, as if a great cosmic collision was happening between them, galaxies consuming one another in a flash of energy too large to comprehend.  Their atoms collided and fused and split again and each moment was distinct and glorious.  Merlin’s magic unmade them completely, reassembling them as something wholly new. 

When the roaring in his ears subsided, and he could hear the crackle of the fire in the hearth and Leon’s gentle snoring beside him, Merlin found he could not remember their climax nor separating from one another.  The candle on the table had long guttered and died, the moon too high in the sky. It had been hours since he’d left Gwen’s chamber to return to the knight’s quarters. 

Suddenly restless he got up, wincing at the overall tenderness of his body.  He felt like he did after Arthur had used him for target practise; weak, weary and bruised.  Reaching out tentatively for his magic he found it coiled lazily where it usually lay in wait and sighed.  He relieved himself in the chamber pot and filled a goblet with cool water from the pitcher on the table, slaking his thirst with deep gulps. 

A snort and rustle of movement on the bed drew his gaze back toward it.  Leon had rolled over to his belly, the globes of his perfect bum glowing in the moonlight, stretching up over his back to the damaged shoulder.  Merlin padded silently over the stone floor to rejoin him, tracing his fingertips over the fully healed flesh. 

 _No,_ he thought, _I don’t have to bear this burden alone._  

He crawled back into bed, curling himself around Leon to draw from his inexorable heat, and felt exhaustion dragging him happily toward a deep and dreamless sleep.  He held off long enough to  pull the blankets up over them both and snaked an arm around Leon’s ribs, and finally, let go.


End file.
